Why We All Die
by forever-sweet
Summary: As the title says. Different deaths with different characters; all with their own reasons.
1. Gold's Worth

**"A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." - Stewart Alsop **

* * *

It was so hard to breath. His lungs were screaming at him to inhale, but all he could taste was the salt water surrounding him. His curly blond hair floated in the water around him and Francis briefly wondered if it looked like a halo. He wanted an angel at that moment to come rescue him; needed one.

_He had been playing cards all night; and winning too. But something just wasn't right, he found out what when he was approached by a pirate. "Ye be owing me your winnings before ya walk 'e plank." It didn't take much to recognize the pirate as the infamous Captain Kirkland, and he wasn't one you wanted to defy. However, Francis was feeling brave tonight; it might have been all the winnings, but most likely it was the two pints of rum in his system. _

_Hero juice. Or foolish death._

_ "It tis my money! So get your own!" Then he had dumped his third drink on the pirates head. _

_That had been stupid._

_The pirate's toxic green eyes had narrowed to a look that sent most sailors to throwing themselves over board, but Francis stood his ground. That was his worst mistake yet. The pirate drew his gun and held it under the sailors chin. "Come with me." He grabbed the front of Francis's shirt and dragged him to the door; not one person tried to stop him. They let Kirkland take Francis away._

_"Should I put his winnings in a bag for 'em?"_

_"No. He's not coming back."_

Francis's had heard the manager and he reflects that he had been right. Francis didn't come back; and now he never would. His vision was fuzzing around the edges and his limbs felt heavy. Slowly he closed his eyes and inhaled; water crashed through his lungs drowning him in seconds.

The body tried to float, but was unable to because of the anchor attached to the corpses feet.


	2. Texting

**"Death is always around the corner, but often our society gives it inordinate help." - Carter Burwell **

* * *

Feliciano had seen his brother texting just seconds before the impact, but he had thought nothing of it. Lovino always texted whenever he drove, it was like one of those set and unseen laws.

Now Feliciano wishes nothing more than to go back in time and throw the phone out the window. Far away where it couldn't do any harm to anyone.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. "Agh! Stupid Antonio! Stop calling me you bastard!" Lovino rolled his eyes taking them briefly off the road so he could hit the ignore button. He looked back up and talked to Feliciano about what they were having for dinner that night. They had just decided on spaghetti when Lovino got a text message from Antonio. He decided it wouldn't hurt to see what the bastard wanted. _

_The car swerved into the left lane as soon as Lovino looked down. By the time he had looked up it was too late; a car going 70 miles per hour slammed into the front of the red convertible setting off the air bags and turning the car in a 90 degree angle. Neither one of the Italian brothers had a chance to recover before their car was hit again, this time on the side. Lovino's head hit the windshield cracking it._

_Once the car had stopped he looked back to where Feliciano had been sitting, but the impact had thrown him out of the car and onto the road. It wasn't long at all before someone called the police and they arrived. Lovino was very lucky, the worse he might have was a concussion and a few cracked ribs. _

_He unbuckled himself and stumbled onto the pavement, shoving off anyone who tried to help him as he went to his brother's side._

_It was too late though; Feliciano's neck had snapped upon impact and a little bit of blood dribbled out of his mouth. His eyes wide open staring at nothing in a look of sheer panic and terror. Frozen from the way they had looked before death.  
_

Feliciano felt his heart clinch as his older brother; the one he had always looked up to. Broke down and cried holding his little brother's body close to his chest. "It's okay Lovi. I'm fine now. I hope you fix things with Antonio! I'll be seeing you!" He tapped his brother on the shoulder and waved good-bye.

Lovino looked up in tears and saw a perfectly fine Feliciano waving at him and smiling. With one hand he clutched the body, and with the other he waved his little brother a good-bye a smile on his lips and tears falling down his cheeks.


	3. Hero

**"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live." - Martin Luther King, Jr. **

* * *

"Mr. Jones! Are you ready to jump!" Alfred nodded firmly and held his breath for the moment his whole life equaled up to. Joining the military and becoming part of Easy-Company during World War 2 was Alfred's calling. He wanted to make a difference and be a hero for his friends back home. He wanted to make his country and his mother proud of him.

So had he went through all the hoops and intense training to get where he was right now. About to jump onto the beach of Normandy, France.

_"You'll be back right?"_

_"Yeah of course! The Hero always wins!"_

_"That's right and you're my Hero!"_

_"Yep!"_

_"No matter what happens you'll always be my Hero?"_

_"Always! Till the day I die and even after such!"_

_"Don't say things like that! I know you'll come back to me safe and sound!"_

Alfred smiled fondly at the memory and jumped. In hindsight it was very painless; he just fell through the air watching as the plane got smaller and smaller; the ground kept getting bigger though. His cute had, had a hole cut in it.

He never did keep his promise, but he died for his country and with a smile in his heart.


End file.
